Cream's determination
by Kaue the adventurer
Summary: Cream the rabbit was a kind girl who had shown everyone kindness for her whole life. That was until she met a certain character one day. Ever since that day, she felt something strange in her soul. That strange feeling had filled her with... DETERMINATION.
Mobius. This was world that had seen tons of trouble and was constantly being attacked by a crazy and dangerous scientist, . He had tried his whole life to take over Mobius but, he was always stopped by a certain blue hedgehog who goes by the name sonic. Sonic had always defeated Eggman and prevented him from taking over. But, enough about Sonic and all of that dumb stuff. Let's focus on the real main character of this little story. Somewhere inside a home was a young girl named Cream, who was playing one of the many games that Sonic helped made. She was a cream colored rabbit with a few orange spots on the middle of her head, the tips of her ears, and around her eyes. She was wearing an orange dress with a white collar and had a blue ribbon attached to it, she also had a pair of white gloves to go on her hands and currently wearing nothing but her white socks for she was in her room. She was currently on the final boss on Sonic Generations, who she had trouble beating for the last week but, refused to stop until she had won. Some stuff to prove that is a few bags of snack and a couple of water bottles on the floor. There was someone else who was inside her room. This one was a little creature called a chaos, who was mostly blue and yellow with a small heart floating above it's head and was wearing a red bowtie. This little guy was named Cheese. Cheese was on Cream's bed along with her as he watched her trying to beat the final boss.

"Come on, I'm so close.", Cream muttered as she was finally getting closer and closer to defeating the final boss. The final boss had used it final attack on sonic and you ger sonic to finish them. Cream pushed the buttons on her PS3 controller as she countered the boss's final attack and at last won. Cream just sat there at what she just saw. She had fought this boss for so long and she had finally won. A smile started to grow as well some sparkles in her eyes. She jumped up high in the air and gave a hearty yell, "I DID IT!", Cheese joined in on Cream's victory. Cream started to hop on her bed multiple times as she was filled woth joy as she finally beat the game. Of course, her yell didn't go unnoticed as Cream's mother, Vanilla, entered her room to see what was up with that noise.

"Cream, what are you doing?", Vanilla asked her daughter firmly. This caught Cream off guard and caused her to bellyflop on her bed. Cream manage to pull up her head but, was still a little dazed from landing on her bed hard. When she manage to shake it off and looked at the doorway, she saw her mother tapping her foot; waiting for an answer. Cream let out a sheepish laugh.

"Well mom, I just manage to beat the final boss on Sonic Generations and well, I guessed I got a little too excited.", Cream told her mother while tapping her fingers together. Vanilla let out a sigh at her daughter's excitement. Ever since Tails introduced Cream to video games, she had played games so many times. She even caught Cream playing past her bedtime a couple of times. Tails had let Cream take a couple of games that he own and won every single one. Sadly, Vanilla knew that Cream can't stay in her room playing video games forever. She walked over and sat down with Cream on her bed and put her hand on Cream's shoulder.

"I know that you love to play these games Cream but, you need to go outside and play. You can't stay inside forever.", Cream looked up to her mother and put on a smile and so did Vanilla. Vanilla decided to tease her daugther a bit, "And I think that little fox friend will miss her girlfriend.", When Cream heard this, her face turned into a color of a tomato.

"MOM! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!", Cream tried to hide the fact that she actually liked the fox more then a friend but, her blush gave it away.

"Sure he isn't.", Vanilla sarcastically said to her daughter. Cream puffed up her cheeks as she got mad and jumped off the bed and put on her shoes, "Where are you going Cream?", Vanilla asked her daughter sounding quite curious and a little worried. Cream stopped at her door and turned around.

"I'm going to play outside with Cheese.", Cream said with a smile as she called for Cheese to come with her after words. Cheese exited the room and started to follow Cream after she closed the door. Vanilla let out a happy chuckle but, notice the mess in her room.

"You are going to clean your room when you come inside.", she knew that Cream didn't hear her so, she walked towards the window and saw Cream outside playing with Cheese. She let out a sigh and went to start on dinner.

Cream and Cheese were playing with a ball by bouncing it back and forth to each other. They were having fun until Cream hit the ball a little too hard and Cheese couldn't reach in time and it ended up inside the woods near their house. Cheese let out a disappointed cry as he thought that the ball was gone forever. He had his eyes closed so he didn't see Cream walking towards the woods and when he did, he started to panic and Raced towards Cream to try to stop her. He manage to stop Cream from entering the woods that was only a couple of steps away. However, Cream only rubbed his head seeing Cheese acting so silly. She had entered the woods multiple times before.

"Cheese it's okay, I will just be in and out with the ball so, stay here please.", Cream stopped rubbing Cheese head and walked by Him. Cheese was in shock that Cream didn't listen to him. He then shook his head and turned to convince Cream to stop but, she already past the entrance. Cheese started to panic as it thought what he should do and decided to go back to the house.

The woods was a little scary to Cream but, she knew not to go too deep in them. Cream looked around for a little bit and saw her ball a couple feet away. She ran up to the ball and picked it up. She started to walk back home until she heard something.

" _Help me"_ , A voice. Someone was calling out for help and it sounded like it was hurt. Cream looked towards where the sound was coming from and thanks to her rabbit ears, she found the voice coming from. It looked like it was coming a little deeper inside the woods. Cream knows that she isn't suppose to be in these woods but, she can't turn her back on someone who needs help. Cream ran deeper into the woods to find the owner of that voice. She ran only a little bit and manage to find out who it was. The person looked quite smal and had a brown cloak covering it's whole body. It looked very weak as it was using a stick just to keep it from falling. The person looked up to cream and spoke, " _W-who are you?_ ", it sounded like a young boy. Cream putted her ball down and walked a little bit closer to the boy.

"I'm Cream and I want to help you.", Cream told the boy in a calm, peaceful tone. The boy tilted his head a little and asked her a question.

" _Why do you want to help me?"_

 _"_ Well, becuase you looked hurt and I want to help.", the boy started to shuff a bit closer to Cream and they both stopped when they were a foot away from each other. The boy put out his hand towards Cream. The arm was covered in a green sleeve.

" _Then take my hand if you want to help me._ ", Cream wasn't sure how a handshake was going to help but, she reached out and took his hand anyway. She put on a smile while she shook his hand but, she soon was filled with dread when she heard the boy let out a dark chuckle.

" ** _Wow, you really are an IDIOT_** ", Cream started to feel pain going theough hand and saw something black come from the boy's hand. Cream tried to pull her hand back... **But nothing hapen**. Cream tried to use all of her strength to pull her arm away... **But it was a waste of time**. The black ooze like substance that was coming from the boy covered her whole arm and and started to spread through out her whole body. Cream was feeling something burning in her body as if there was acid inside her body. The soon, the black ooze was up to her neck and was going to cover her whole head. Cream started to cry and yelled for help... **But nobody came**. While this was happening, the boy was laughing the whole time as if this was the most funniest thing he has ever seen. Cream was staring to lose consciousness and the last thing saw and heard was the boy. The boy was no longer wearing his cloak and now was fully seen. The boy had brown hair and was wearing a green shirt with stripes and brwon shorts. The one thing Cream would never forgetwas the boy's deep demon like eyes.

" _You and I are going to get along just fine am I right, **partner**_.", That was the last thing Cream heard before passing out.


End file.
